my life in general
by mrs.cena1995
Summary: Its a story about Timmy Turner and his love for Trixie Tang...
1. Chapter 1: i want you trixie tang

My Life In General

My Life In General

Chap 1

"Trixie Tang why can't you get off my fucking mind??" Timmy Turner was thinking as he walked home from high school that day. He had just ran into her bumped into her wonderfully made breasts, he replayed the scene over and over in his mind. He remembered his lips coming in contact with her hard nipple. Her bra less breast seemed perfectly shaped and made a nice imprint on her white tee. How he longed to suck them and rub them.

He turned the corner and came face to face with his overly perky and overly protective parents. "Mom, Dad??"

"Yes son??"

"Where da fuck you goin" he asked

"Out ma boy, out with your sexy mama. And Vicky s gonna be there"

Turner sighed, he was sick and tired of Vicky, every time she came they had sex and it wasn't enjoyable, well at least for him. He walked inside of the big empty house and saw Vicky's smiling face she was half naked already and ready for his cock. All most automatically his dick went flying up, she laugh a little evil laugh. He made her have her way with him. She brought him up the stairs (not literally) he collapsed on his bed with she on top of him. She started kissing his moist full lips, as a man he couldn't resist, he started to kiss her lips back feeling her wet tongue slide into his mouth. She giggled a little combing her hands through his ear. She went down kissing his neck licking, his collar bone and kissing his shoulders. She ripped his shirt off revealing his nice. Hard eight pack, kissing and trailing them. Her hands moved all around his body sending passionless feelings to his brain he faked a moan. She started to quiver; she undid his pant revealing his 10 inch dick. Taking all of it into her mouth she started to suck. He couldn't help but thrust his dick further and harder into her mouth. He couldn't help but cum in her mouth either. She decided to stop after her cumed and moved on top of him, she didn't like the foreplay. She placed herself on top of Turners dick leaving him to do the rest. He took the signal and started fucking her pushing his all roughly into her wet little hole. He held her ass making her go deeper and faster. The good thing about this type of sex is that he can let out all his agony and stress on Vicky and she absolutely loves it. While all he wants to do is fuck Trixie...


	2. Chapter 2

i'm 

Chapter 2

Timmy was trying to devise a plan on how to get the wonderful Trixie Tang, not only was she beautiful,

but she was smart and had a wonderful personality. He walked with his friends Chester and AJ to school,

"So, last night, how was it?" asked AJ the short caramel coloured genius said to his best friend Timmy,

"same old" replied Timmy with a sigh. Timmy was tired of the abuse from Vikky, and his fairy

Godparents wanted no part in it so they could stay here on earth. Chester, now a tall well built teenager

opposed to the braces wearing kid he had been began to speak, "dude, why don't you just talk to her?"

Timmy stopped for a moment and thought he smiled and said "yes...I should just talk to her". They

Finally arrived to their high school, they separated and went to their respective homerooms, Timmy

Sat beside Trixie and for the first time in years her leaned over and said "Hi" Trixie flashed her perfect

smile and repaid his hi, Timmy's confidence began to grow, "I've been trying to get you to notice me for

so long. I just didn't know how to do it, and Chester, well he said, just talk to her, so I'm talking to you

And I'm sorry I'm just rambling on and on" Timmy's face was scarlet, Trixie placed her thin finger over

his lips then she placed her lips on his. "Timmy Turner" she started "There's something I've always

wanted to tell you"

NB: Sorry guys that this took so long to come up, I have read the comments and well I can't please everyone. Really when I was writing the previous chapter I have no idea what I was thinking, and well, I'm not too sure I'll have much like the previous...I'm so sorry that you might have to wait a couple months before I add another chapter, I just thought it was too long now and you guys deserved another chapter...

Much Love

Chris 3


End file.
